The present invention relates to fans. More particularly it pertains to a fan guard which utilizes an associated electric motor body for increased support and rigidity.
Many types of electric fans are known. One particular type of fan used in a vehicle is alternatively known as a dash fan, defroster fan or universal fan. In the prior art, it is well known that such fans commonly mount the fan guard and fan blades to the electric motor. The weight of these components is typically transferred to a spring loaded pivoting ball by way of a bracket (commonly known as a yoke) thereby allowing an operator to rotate the fan relative to a base or pedestal in order to control the direction of the air stream. The pivoting ball is housed in a mating slot and socket and the pivoting feature of the electric fan is limited to the travel within the slotted pathway. Generally, the force required to rotate the electric fan relative to this pivoting arrangement exceeds the vibrational force exerted on the electric fan by the movement of a vehicle. The fan guard is generally secured to the electric motor by motor assembly bolts (commonly referred to as case bolts) which also secure the motor assembly to the base or pedestal.
One problem with conventional electric fans as described above is the failure of the fan blades. Such failure generally occurs when the fan is mounted in such a way that it is prevented from traveling in the slotted pathway. In these instances, in order to obtain the desired travel, an operator will either grasp the top of the fan guard and force the pedestal on which the electric fan is mounted against the top of the slot thereby effectively creating a fulcrum or grasp the top and bottom of the fan guard simultaneously thereby creating a secondary rotational force through a plane not defined by the fan guard motor assembly bolts. Prior to the present invention, pressing of the fan guard at any location other than the plane defined by the motor assembly bolts would deflect the fan guard. As a result of this deflection, the fan guard may contact the fan blades causing the fan blades to fail. In these instances, the fan assembly needs to be replaced, and an operator is exposed to a potentially unsafe condition.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a fan guard which would overcome the foregoing failure. The resulting new design improves the durability, rigidity and strength of the fan guard such that an operator can press on the fan guard at any location and not deflect the fan guard without excessive force.